Kiram and Sheila 6: Confront the Ex
by Flynn Reynolds
Summary: Kiram meets his ex-girlfriend, Leslie, after 4 years. She claims it's just an innocent fan visit like all the others but he knows something's up. Rated T for violence and language. Also, the one word I do censor.


Kiram and Sheila 6: Confront the Ex

By: Flynn Reynolds

"Ok. 'To my friend, Kate. Prince Kiram.'" Kiram wrote. He handed Kate the picture, she hugged him, and then left. Then the next person entered. This continued for about 30 minutes. Then the seventh person entered. She sat down across from Kiram and Sheila. "Ok, now what is your na…?" Kiram stared at the girl sitting across from him and Sheila. His jaw dropped. "Leslie?"

"Hello, Kiram. It's been a while." Leslie said slightly coldly.

"Simmons, Phillips, Chase." Kiram said.

"Yes sir." The two guards and photographer said.

"Get out and send the crowd away. No one else is allowed in this room today."

"But what about your rela…"

"I said NO ONE!"

"Yes sir." The Simmons, Phillips, and Chase joined the two guards, outside the room and sent the crowd away. When Bailey saw the crowd leaving this early, she asked the guards what was happening.

"Your majesty, Prince Kiram ordered us outside and told us to send the people away."

"And why would that be?" Bailey sighed.

"We don't know."

"Oh, this sound interesting." Bailey started heading to Kiram's room. "I'm going to check this out."

"But, your majesty, Prince Kiram said…"

"Ok. 1. I outrank Kiram. He might be my older brother, but I'm the Empress. 2. I'm not going IN the room, I just want to listen."

"Of course, your majesty." The guards left. Bailey went to the room. She was surprised to see Sheila standing outside. She looked frightened.

"Sheila? What's going on?" Bailey asked.

"Kiram asked me to leave the room."

"Why?"

"I don't know. His ex-girlfriend, Leslie, entered the room and then he told me, Chase the photographer, and the guards to get out."

"Why are you trembling then?"

"The way he said it. I've never heard him talk like that before. He sounded like he was going to kill someone."

"We better listen then." Bailey and Sheila leaned on the door and listened.

"What are you doing here?" Kiram asked Leslie.

"Why I just came by to talk to my favorite prince and get an autographed picture."

"Don't give me that shit. What do you want?!" Kiram barked.

"Just to say 'hi' to my ex-boyfriend who I though was dead for four years."

"Yeah, yeah, you and everyone else."

"Geez, Kiram. You don't have to be so mean. I was stupefied when I found out you were alive."

"Ok. And?" Kiram said derisively.

"Thinking that you were dead made me realize how much I really missed you." Leslie twirled her hair.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Kiram growled.

"How much I love you."

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" Kiram barked as he stood up, knocking his chair over. "If you did, you would have helped me in my time of need."

"You're not the only one who has problems, Kiram. I've had it rough too."

"You think you know the pain I've been through?"

"OH boo hoo." Leslie mocked. "My mommy died in a car accident." Kiram lunged at Leslie, grabbed her neck, and slammed her into a wall.

"IT WASN'T A FUCKING ACCIDENT!" He screamed. "SHE WAS MURDERED! AND THAT'S NOT ALL! NOT ONLY DID MY FATHER KNOW ABOUT IT, BUT HE DIDN'T DO JACK SHIT!"

"Yeah, yeah, your daddy was a dick."

"I'M NOT DONE! Right after I left, I was in an accident." Kiram took his contacts out and stared into Leslie's eyes. "THIS was the result. I gained Lelouch's geass. However, I can actually control it. My eyes will always look like this but I can control the geass. But I didn't know that right away. So not only did I make an entire gang kill themselves, but I lived the next four years in fear of harming my friends. Do you know what it's like to not be able to look at the person you love with your own eyes? To constantly live in fear of harming them? Never to be able to look them in the eyes? It hurt me to do so, but it hurt Sheila more. In fact, she actually stole my glasses, threw them across the room, pinned me down, and forced my eyes open to look at them. I screamed at her not to look at my eyes as she pried them open. So I thought I had broken my royal promise not to use my geass on her. And that hurt like hell. No one else in my family had broken a royal promise before, so not only did I feel bad because I thought I broke mine, but I felt worse because if I actually DID break it, I would have been the first to do so. Now look me in the eyes and tell me you've had it rough, you selfish ****!"

Bailey motioned for the four guards and they all burst into the room to see Kiram holding Leslie by the neck. The guards raised their guns, ready to tranquilize the prince.

"Lower your guns!" Bailey ordered. "Kiram, what are you doing?"

"Stay right there!" He screamed. "I want Leslie to say how hard she's had it the past four years. In fact…." He smirked as he turned back and faced Leslie again. Her breathing had quickened and she had a look of terror on her face and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"What?" Bailey said.

"You and Sheila can stay but I want the guards outside."

"Fine." Bailey snapped her fingers and the guards left the room. "Now what?"

"Now this." Kiram smiled and released his grip on Leslie. She dropped to the floor and looked up at him. She began sweating. Bailey started to approach Kiram but Sheila put her arm up. She looked at Bailey.

"Forgive me, majesty, but I've seen that look before."

"You have? When?"

"That's the look he had right before he ordered the gang members to die."

"What?!" Leslie overheard that and turned to them. Kiram grabbed her head and turned it towards him.

"EYES ON ME!" He yelled.

"Kiram, please don…." Leslie began to cry.

"Shut up!" Kiram barked. "I can't believe I'm about to do this. As prince of the royal Britannian Empire, I order you to answer my questions with complete honesty. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your highness." Leslie cried. Kiram had never ordered her to do anything like this even when they were dating, so this new experience scared her.

"Did you break up with me because you didn't want to deal with the drama I was going through?"

"Not entirely."

"Elaborate."

"That's PART of the reason."

"What's the rest of the reason?"

"After the accident…"

"It WASN'T an accident!" Kiram barked.

"Forgive me. After the incident with your mother, you became very distant. You also became extremely, for lack of a better word, 'dark.' I was genuinely scared. I feared you and so decided to end things."

"Is that the entire reason?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. Next question, how did you react to the news of my disappearance?"

"At first, I was a mix of shock, fear, and concerned."

"At first?"

"As the years went by, I calmed down and eventually disregarded the situation entirely. Then I saw Empress Bailey's speech on the news that said you were alive. This really surprised me. It also made me think 'if he and I get back together, I can be famous.'"

"I knew it." Kiram muttered under his breath.

"You selfish bitch!" Sheila said as she started advancing towards Leslie. Bailey stopped her and Kiram raised his hand up.

"Easy, Sheila." Sheila eased up and Bailey eased her grip. "Now then Leslie, in the past four years, did you have any major struggles?"

"Not really. I mean, everyone has difficulties here and there but nothing that no one else has gone through. The very worst thing that happened was I got a flat tire on my way to work which caused me to be 10 minutes late."

"I see. Ok then." Kiram got up.

"Is that it?" Leslie asked.

"That's it." Kiram said calmly.

"Well in that case, Kiram?" Leslie said.

"What?" He turned back and faced Leslie.

"Do you want to….you know, give 'us' another try?"

"Why you…." Sheila started towards Leslie but Bailey and Kiram stopped her. Suddenly, Kiram's eyes opened wide and he grinned.

"Actually, there IS something I've been wanting to try for a while." He said as he approached Leslie.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Leslie asked as they looked each other in the eyes. Sheila gnarled her teeth and began advancing again. Bailey was having a little harder time holding her back.

"Kiram, what are you doing?" Bailey asked.

"This." Kiram looked into Leslie's eyes. "I, Kiram vi Britannia command you, forget about our past relationship. As soon as you leave here, all you will remember about me is that we went to the same school together, I'm a prince, and Sheila is my girlfriend. You won't remember anything about us being a couple." He turned and headed over to Bailey and Sheila.

"Hold on." Sheila said. "A. Charles z Britannia was the one who had the geass that could rewrite memories, not Lelouch. B. Why are you doing that to her?"

"A. I know that. But Lelouch was able to alter Shirley's memory after the incident with Mao. B. You heard what she said. 'If he and I get back together, I'll be famous.' And she just asked me if I wanted to try being a couple with her again. So if she did it once, what's to stop her from doing it again? By altering her memories, we can be sure she won't bother us again."

"Oh. I see." Sheila said. Leslie shook her head.

"Huh?" She said. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing." Kiram said. "I lost my temper and knocked you to the ground. You hit your head on the wall pretty hard."

"I did?"

"Yeah." Sheila said. "In fact, why don't we get one of the nurses to take you home? Is that ok Bailey?"

"Sure thing. Simmons, get one of the nurses to take this woman home."

"Yes, your majesty." Simmons replied as he came into the room and escorted Leslie out and to the nurse's office.

"Bye, Leslie. Sorry about your head. I hope you feel better" Kiram said. He, Sheila and Bailey all waved as she left. Leslie waved back. After she was gone, they all decided to go get some dinner. On the way to the dining room, Bailey turned to Kiram.

"So did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"Did your geass work again?" Sheila said.

"Oh. I'm not sure but I think it did. I mean the order was 'as soon as you leave' so we won't know for sure if it did until we see her again, but I did see a red glow around her iris."

"Cool." Bailey and Sheila said.

"Oh yeah, Sheila?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I thought it was hilarious how you looked like you were about to attack Leslie."

"I WAS about to."

"I know, that's why it's funny."

"How?"

"You know I'd never go back to that bitch." They all laughed.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Sheila said. "Bailey?"

"Yeah?"

"You saw the videos. You know I can do alchemy right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So if you REALLY want to stop me, my hands are what you need to hold." Sheila smiled. They all giggled as they entered the dining room. When they did, a crowd of 22 familiar faces jumped up out of their chairs.

"Surprise! Welcome back, Kiram and Sheila." They all shouted. Kiram and Sheila jumped and Bailey started laughing.

"Damn it Bailey!" Kiram said.

"Oh come on, Kiram, is that any way to greet your brothers and sisters?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. Bailey and Louis have already seen you again, but this is our first time." The youngest of the bunch said, marching over to Kiram sticking her tongue out.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Sarah." Kiram smiled as he picked up his baby sister. He, Sheila, and Bailey walked over to the table and took their seats. After Sarah went back to her seat, the feast began.

The End! For Now!


End file.
